locworldwarpfandomcom-20200214-history
PP Expenditure
On this page you will find the records of all Power Points Spent throughout the course of the game. (Chronologically) May 19th - June 20th * : In the plane of Mishway the newborn God Djaf creates the Garden of Final Ends as a place for the dead to rest, a pre-cursor to the true afterlife. * : In the plane of Culthet the Worm God Davos digs out the Caverns of Davos deep beneath the waters of the world. * : Davos scatters various metals, gems, and minerals throughout the Caverns of Davos in the plane of Culthet. * : Syreene raises a portion of the planes in Mishway to form the Triskelion. * : In the plane of Mishway Syreene nourishes the newly raised Triskelion, covering it with all sorts of trees and plant life. * : In the deep waters of Culthet Itja-Rek spawns the Light-lure Jellyfish. * : Djaf creates an abundance of small animals, insects, small mammals, and a flock of birds to populate the Triskelion in Mishway. * : The Monarch Queen creates a garden of brightly colored flowers to surround the base of the tree from which she was born in Mishway. * : In the plane of Mishway Syreene spawns the Mantid Tenders to tend to the garden around The Triskelion. * : Davos creates the Thrill Worms deep in the waters of Culthet. * : Davos scatters volcanic vents rich in minerals and nutrients throughout the seabed of Culthet. * : Itja-Rek creates a series of luminescent stones around the site he crashed into Culthet. * : Karak spawns the shadow-eater jellies which feed on light in the depths of Culthet's ocean. * : Halnajekthulazirettyulopjulwarsez corrupts the luminescent stones of Itja-Rek, creating the Rock Men. * : Absalom tears vast chuncks from the earth of Mishway to create The Waltzing Mountains, a series of floating peaks in the sky. * : Absalom creates The Masquerade, an alabaster mask in the same vein of the masks of Comedy and Tragedy which provides 1PP to Creation Actions. * : The Monarch Queen blesses the tree that brought forth her and Caltabactos. The Egg Tree now provides 1PP for Divine actions. * : Caltabactos formed a ring of sharp mountains. There are no spaces in between them, but the inside of the ring is just as flat as the outside. No vegetation is currently on them. * : Itja-Rek, Davos and Karak conspire to bring forth the Leviathan, a being of great destruction should it ever be woken. (PP spent by the gods named in the order they appear.) * : The Lords of Spring are created as Syreene fades in the wake of Mishway's Summer. * : Djaf lowers much of Mishway and fills it with water, creating an ocean. * : The Mother makes a large island to rest on, and to provide a stepping point to birth her young. * : Caltabactos creates both dobbits and Sichons out of flower petals. * : Djaf fills the oceans with prey-fish so the Sichons do not starve. * : Not satisfied with the results, Caltabactos creates Gigadobbits. * : Itja-Rek raises a pillar of iron and stone to serve as The Mother's hive. * : The Mother completes and adds to Itja-Rek's exertions to create The Hive. * : Karak creates a network of living and slowing changing caverns beneath The Hive. It is christened The Twisted Hive. * : given by Caltabactos to The Lords of Spring. (Syreene) * : The Lords of Spring create the first Wood Waifs, indentured servants created from young trees. * : Itja-Rek nourishes The Hive, filling it, especially around and in the pools of water, with lichens and algae. * : Myconoid Colony Swarms created by Itja-Rek begin moving throughout the Hive. * : Tomb Spider Brood Swarms created by Itja-Rek begin colonizing the twisted hive, coming into conflict with the Myconoid Colony Swarms. * : The Mother makes Hear Tree forests in some of the larger chambers of the Hive. * : The Mother floods the Hive with small insects of every type imaginable, and some that aren't. * : The Monarch Queen adds numerous varieties of giant mushrooms that can now be found in a variety of locales in the lovely, scenic Mishway. * : Syreene uses the power from her exarchs, The Lords of Spring to spawn the Orionid. (aka Warp Wolves) * : Poliphas raises a pillar of stone out of the ground to get a new perspective on things. * : Itja-Rek names his Tomb's seamount Wenet, increasing its importance to him. * : Caltabactos crafts Eroes, birds of (dobbit) prey that are rather brightly colored, to inhabit Mishway's skies. * : The Mother spawns Giant Ants, which make their homes in the Hive. * : The Mother spawns Giant Centipedes, which make their homes primarily in the Twisted Hive. * : Hulna creates a daughter and names her Urethahl. * : Ordek changes Giant Ants into Warrior Ants to create conflict within the Hive. * : Ordek likewise changes Giant Centipedes into Warrior Centipedes for the other side of the conflict. * : Ordek creates a massive archipelago that covers the entire world. Though mostly water, Culthet now has a sizeable land area. * : The Mother lays and hatches the Trilobites, which take after their namesake. They are amphibious, living on both land and sea, though they do require air and usually sleep, nest, and breed on land, using the water primarily for hunting for food and escaping predation, as well as for recreation. * : Aaviz takes land from the bottom of the ocean and raises into The Floating Aerie, an island that floats just above the clouds that cover Culthet. Currently has Itja-Rek's tomb and Wenet on top of it. * : Itja-Rek adds Will'o'the'wisps to live in the Hive. * : Aaviz forges skimmers, metallic insects that seek organic material, which they magically transform into metal used in the construction of more skimmers. * : Siliis modifies a Wood Waif to serve as his spokesplant. He eventually names her Seffa. * : Davos forges the Sybilline Dream in order to view the surface world from his caverns. * : Karak, Ordek and Itja-Rek combine forces to create the Naga. * : The Mother spawns Mud Crabs, which are tasty crabs that dwell primarily in the mud of the swamp islands. Most are simple crabs, but at various stages of their development they can become giant crabs, or even more impressive, beat of burden sized siege crabs. Ironically, the bigger the crab, the sweeter the meat, though it's certainly hard to pin a siege crab down! * : Caltabactos, out of boredom, makes a Paraspider. A large spider (relatively, it measure around 4 feet across, 2 feet tall) that can inject its prey with a mental poison. Within a day of being poisoned, the victim is incapable of any thought, and goes into a comatose state. The paraspider uses this method to pick out its prey in advance. Any creatures poisoned by this spider glow red, marking them as unsafe to eat by anything other than a paraspider. * : Absalom showers the Waltzing Mountains to create the series of floating waterways, known as the Sky Rivers. * : Absalom creates a verdant colorful glowing rainforest that covers every one of the Waltzing Mountains. * : A bunch of odd prey creatures come to inhabit the Waltzing Mountains. None of these creatures could pose a threat to a party. * : Sonnet pulls together the Krin, a chimeric mishmash of Mishway's current wildlife. It is a quadruped with the rear legs of a dobbit, the head of an orionid, a permeable, skin-flap of "wings" (Think flying squirrel) with similar patterns to Eroes, and three horns of gigadobbits (alas, no crown). Approximately the size of bears, they are currently the largest creature in the plane. * : The Monarch Queen manufactures The Mish, a miniature folk shaped like living topiary bushes. They resemble high-class British socialites in their mannerisms and consider themselves the true heirs of Mishway. * : Aaviz creates the Vineaza to counter the Skimmers he wrought earlier. * : Ordek manipulates a selection of Naga into Giant Serpents, in order for the Naga to have something to fear. * : The Mother creates Hook Horrors to live in the swamp. Their favorite mode of hunting is to bury themselves in mud completely, before reaching out and dragging their prey underneath the surface to drown in the thick stuff when something comes in range of their blindsight. * : Siliis hatches the Troinat, a race of herbivorous communal insectoids. They live in treetops, devouring leaves and weaving grassrope and branches together to make roads that criss-cross the tops of forests. Sometimes they hunt the Mish, finding them to be more delicious than just leaves. * : Itja-Rek casts incorporeal spirits into the oceans making Ghosts, specifically Oceanic Haunts, but smatterings of the others. * : Hulna brings life to Mindflayers, a bunch of sadistic, cannibalistic, squid-faced, power hungry narcissists. Unlike the mindflayers from the MM (fluff wise) in that humanoid hosts are not essential for reproduction and mature mindflayers bud tadpoles off. * : Urethahl leads mindflayers into forming Nihiliath, a loose alliance of mindflayers, run by a council of the most powerful/renown mindflayers. Any mindflayer in Nihiliath is willing to betray another for personal gain, but most prefer to merely manipulate and deceive for fear of treading on the wrong toes. * : Mindflayers learn how to make thez'frul the better to catch prey with. * : A troinat is given the Troinat, and around 1/1,000 future troinats will bear this mark at birth. A troinat who has this mark will have prodigious skill in one area of expertise. For example, a marked troinat could have improbable strength, able to lift more than should be possible for his size, or he could have super-troinat senses, seeing and hearing things from incredible distances. This trait is not hereditary, and for whatever reason, only manifests in males. * : Absalom makes a Manta Beast, the body of a furless, emancipated but strong cat, with a shark like tail and a long thin head, four eyes, and mandibles. The beast has a single large elliptical wing atop its back (think a dragonfly) that rotates and twists, winding up the joint, and when it releases it spins atop the back so fast that the creature attains lift like a helicopter. Once unwound, the Manta Beast will unfurl a leathery hood/wing thing that looks like a Manta Ray from atop its back. * : Siliis turns the light jellyfish into a massive floating Skyjelly. * : Seffa, with Siliis' assistance, teaches the troinats how to control the skyjellies so they can fly across the land for transportation, recreation, mish hunting, or scouting new areas for towns. * : Karak changes oceanic water into Oozes, of all shapes and kinds. * : Itja-Rek brings Bryofites to life on Culthet. * : Ordek causes large amounts of metal appears under the surface of the islands. * : Ordek and Karak allow Nagas to learn to use grafts, through people born with the innate talent, called grafters. Grafters have the innate ability to magically graft things to others, but are unable to get grafts attached to themselves. More complex grafts can require more time, more grafters, and have the possiblity of failure. Depending on the part grafted, the graftee can inherit some magical or quasi-magical abilites of the creature that were related to that part. * : Davos quakes the Caverns he is resting in, molding the Death Titans to be his servants. * : Davos guides the surviving Death Titans into forming a Nation, with Devonoth as its King. * : With the assistance of his Exarchs, Sonnet raises the Eladrin. The most common, mortal, Eladrin are known as Virago. As they grow in power, Virago can eventually ascend and become Archfey, like their fore-bearers. It is said that when an extremely powerful Eladrin dies, they linger, as a sort of Primal Spirit. * : Caltabactos makes The Golden Scepter. It grants great power to any troinat that wields it, but only if they have the Troinat. * : Aaviz twists gemstones from Itja-Rek's tomb and forms Gem Dragons. * : Poliphas creates Ruudite, an assistant creator, and tasks him to watch Djaf. * : Aaviz and Itja-Rek collaborate on creating the Crown of Insubstantial Souls. It assists Itja-Rek in controlling the many voices in his mind. * : Absalom causes swarms of Mooskin to spread throughout the Waltzing mountains. * : A clan of Virago Eladrin settle in the Waltzing Mountains. * : Caltabactos creates the Golden Forest. This forest leads north to the Pillar, longer than it is wide. Anyone inside the forest quickly recovers wounds, and the golden acorns found within have powerful restorative properties. * : The Monarch Queen takes an egg from the Egg-Tree and shapes it into Margaret, the Egg-Carrying Side-Kick. * : Hulna makes Brainmoss, a plant which is able to be eaten by mindflayers. * : Ur teaches Mindflayers become expert farmers. * : Mindflayers gain empowered innate psionic abilities. * : Absalom creates the Gorand, large silver apes with orange quills upon their backs and flat mask’s for faces. They never growl or hoot or communicate through the masks, instead whistling and piping through the quills where other animals would bark or growl. They are extremely large but relatively quiet, and they live in packs numbering about one or two dozen with a pack Patriarch. * : Poliphas takes the frame of a Wood Waif and expands it into an Eidolon. (Basically, warforged without the war background.) * : Grimnit drops into a Waltzing Mountain, knocking into the Crater bellow. * : Grimnit causes plants to grow to replace the ones lost by the fall and the resulting waves. * : Grimnit causes a river to drain the crater and keep the water at a stable level below the rim. (roughly one hundred meters below the rim) * : Itja-rek bestows his power upon a female Naga, naming her The Reaper. * : The Mother creates The Shallows, a large slab of land in the ocean that, as it's name suggests, it significantly more shallow than the land around it. * : The Mother creates a coral forest that more or less encompasses the entirety of the Shallows, give or take some bare patches and clearings. * : Harkon creates mouthers. An adult is roughly 7 to 9 feet long and about 2 to 3 feet wide. They are vaguely triangular, with pale green skin that is webbed with veins. Their only real feature is a large mouth at the "front". * : Harkon enriches The Oceans of Culthet, creating "seamats," very small floating islands of plantmatter upon which other plants and animals can live. Occasionally the winds and waves of the world will push these mats together, forming decent sized islands, during which time animals and people can move back and forth, though these mega-seamats only last a few hours at best before they are scattered again. The plants of the mats themselves draw nutrients from the ocean, and the other plants living on them draw nutrients and potable water from the mats. * : Absalom carves The Razor Canyon, a scarred and craggy canyon barren and devoid of life that stretches from the southeastern rim of the Crater Lake for some ways. This canyon is a scar in the earth from the two Gods' battle. * : Harkon spawns a variety of parasites, but "Oculites" in particular. * : In and around the canyon where the blood of Grimnit fell dozens of pools of boiling blood red liquid appear that occasionally spew forth Geysers. If mortals were to breathe in the fumes that accompany the geysers, they would be sent into a terrible bloodthirsty berserk rage which would be accompanied by prophetic visions. It takes a tremendous amount of will-power to pull oneself out of the Rage, and yet more to remember the visions once freed of the insane wrath, however those that do so find themselves changed forever... * : The Axe Of Grimnit. The Axe draws it's power from the blood of it's user. * : The Triskelion is worked by the Lords of Spring such that three separate keeps spring up on the three minor peaks of the mountain. The central peak remains conspicuously bare. * : Aaviz takes a new continent Culthet's surface and causes it to float above the clouds of Culthet's storms. Karak reacts quickly and stabilizes the flight of the Floating Continent. * : Karak speads Warp Metal throughout the Floating Continent in veins and other ways. It exudes a strange aura, gradually warping those who come near it for extended periods of time. Symptoms incude severe mutations, up too complete bodily changing, and total, complete change of mindset, into something alien and strange. * : The Mother creates Acti Cacti, blue cacti with an unusually large amount of water within them, and with roots that lead all the way down to the storm below. * : Syreene sprouts Battlebriars that begin to populate the Triskelion. Though they are photosynthetic, they posess an uncontainable rage towards anything not of the forest. They will pick fights with any spawn or populace not listed on The Triskelion's wiki page (meaning they are outsiders or foreign creatures) Some foolhardy Virago think that these plant creatures can be tamed... * : Ordek makes Living Storms cover Culthet, drifting around and causing general problems. * : The blood of Caltabatos infuses his energy into Bloodborn animals. Any animal drinking from the bloody water increases in their size and aggressiveness. They also gain spikes on their body. * : Caltabactos' blood tinges an area that is known as The Red Zone. An area of the ocean is pinkish. Animals drinking from it will gain the Bloodborn template. People drinking from it will be poisoned. * : Poliphas transfers his essence into the Pillar and transforms it into the Pillar of Creation. * : Schi'vya creates large birds of prey, called Stormbirds, that resemble a hawk. They are fast, extremely territorial, and resourceful. * : Schi'vya changes the land nearby into Stormbridge Colosseum. An immense structure shaped into a bowl-like structure, it has an intricate array of tunnels and small shelters located near the bottom of the colosseum. Rocks float alongside the colosseum, connected by the random fauna roots that was sitting on top of the earth. * : Beings touched by the divine energies brought upon by Schi'vya. Air Elementals are humanoid figures that look like walking clouds, and they have superior agility. They can use their environment to their advantage, and they can easily outmaneuver even the best hunters. * : Hulna delivers a telekinetic punch to the Aaviz's spleen and causes Aaviz's worst fears to be made real. * : World Artifact -- The Casus Belli. This is a small floating tablet covered with broken oaths, pacts, and compromises inscribed in runic script. While it possesses a physical form, one does not require physical proximity to call on the artifact's power. * : Umbart helps Aaviz wake up before permanent harm comes to him. * : Hulna founds the Academy of the Flayed Minds, an order of psionc creatures dedicated to messing with people's minds in Nihiliath. * : Nihiliath learns how to permanently merge their minds with those of animals, a process reffered to as animancy. The conjoined consciousness is ruled by the most powerful of the minds. The consciousness can have only two bodies at a time (for now), but can have as many minds as neccessary. * : Hulna sends telepathic needles of pain into Aaviz's skull. * : Daxos weaves his shadow into "Dread Shades", fractions of the Living Darkness these beings roam the world, formless until they find something that catches their attention, assuming the form that others find scary and usetting, usually "giving life" to horror or badtime tales, feeding on the tale and the fear it generates. * : Davos allows the Death Titan to consume Thrill worms, from which the extract Thrill Dust, a narcotic. * : Davos uses the Sybeline Dream to teach the Death Titans to become extremely good at building fortifications. * : Davos provides food for the Death Titans and all sorts of creepy crawlies start wriggling around in Durmidor, the Death Titan city. * : The Bryofites living in the Hive are severed from the main City and form their own smaller community with their own small 'City-like' overlord, using energy provided by Itja-rek. * : One of The Mother's creations evolves into a Zero-Zone beast. Zero-Zone beasts are creatures that live in the void between and beyond worlds, that feed on reality, or more accurately anything real. Stone, creatures, water, metal, they are all a tasty meal to them. Fortunately, reality tends to erect a 'reality field' through which horrors that are beyond it cannot penetrate without outside aid or random happenstance. * : Aaviz learns to block Hulna's telepathic needles. (Individually, by God) Syreene|Sonnet * : Syreene raises a portion of the planes in Mishway to form the Triskelion. * : In the plane of Mishway Syreene nourishes the newly raised Triskelion, covering it with all sorts of trees and plant life. * : In the plane of Mishway Syreene spawns the Mantid Tenders to tend to the garden around The Triskelion. * : The Lords of Spring are created as Syreene fades in the wake of Mishway's Summer. * : The Lords of Spring create the first Wood Waifs, indentured servants created from young trees. * : Syreene uses the power from her exarchs, The Lords of Spring to spawn the Orionid. (aka Warp Wolves) Itja-Rek * : In 'the deep waters of Culthet Itja-Rek spawns the Light-lure Jellyfish. * : Itja-Rek creates a series of luminescent stones around the site he crashed into Culthet. * : Itja-Rek, Davos and Karak conspire to bring forth the Leviathan, a being of great destruction should it ever be woken. (PP spent by the gods named in the order they appear.) * : Itja-Rek raises a pillar of iron and stone to serve as The Mother's hive. * : Itja-Rek nourishes The Hive, filling it, especially around and in the pools of water, with lichens and algae. * : Myconoid Colony Swarms created by Itja-Rek begin moving throughout the Hive. * : Tomb Spider Brood Swarms created by Itja-Rek begin colonizing the twisted hive, coming into conflict with the Myconoid Colony Swarms. Djaf * : In the plane of Mishway the newborn God Djaf creates the Garden of Final Ends as a place for the dead to rest, a pre-cursor to the true afterlife. * : Djaf creates an abundance of small animals, insects, small mammals, and a flock of birds to populate the Triskelion in Mishway. * : Djaf lowers much of Mishway and fills it with water, creating an ocean. * : Djaf fills the oceans with prey-fish so the Sichons do not starve. Davos * : In the plane of Culthet the Worm God Davos digs out the Caverns of Davos deep beneath the waters of the world. * : Davos scatters various metals, gems, and minerals throughout the Caverns of Davos in the plane of Culthet. * : Davos '''creates the Thrill Worms deep in the waters of Culthet. * : Davos scatters volcanic vents rich in minerals and nutrients throughout the seabed of Culthet. * : Itja-Rek, Davos and Karak conspire to bring forth the Leviathan, a being of great destruction should it ever be woken. (PP spent by the gods named in the order they appear.) The Monarch Queen * : 'The Monarch Queen creates a garden of brightly colored flowers to surround the base of the tree from which she was born in Mishway. * : The Monarch Queen blesses the tree that brought forth her and Caltabactos. The Egg-Tree now provides 1PP for Divine actions. * : The Monarch Queen adds numerous varieties of giant mushrooms that can now be found in a variety of locales in the lovely, scenic Mishway. Karak * : Karak spawns the shadow-eater jellies which feed on light in the depths of Culthet's ocean. * : Itja-Rek, Davos and Karak conspire to bring forth the Leviathan, a being of great destruction should it ever be woken. (PP spent by the gods named in the order they appear.) * : Karak creates a network of living and slowing changing caverns beneath The Hive. It is christened The Twisted Hive. Halnajekthulazirettyulopjulwarsez * : Halnajekthulazirettyulopjulwarsez '''corrupts the luminescent stones of Itja-Rek, creating the Rock Men. Absalom * : Absalom tears vast chuncks from the earth of Mishway to create The Waltzing Mountains, a series of floating peaks in the sky. * : Absalom creates The Masquerade, an alabaster mask in the same vein of the masks of Comedy and Tragedy which provides 1PP to Creation Actions. Caltabactos * : Caltabactos forms a ring of sharp mountains. There are no spaces in between them, but the inside of the ring is just as flat as the outside. No vegetation is currently on them. * : Caltabactos creates both dobbits and Sichons out of flower petals. * : Not satisfied with the results, Caltabactos creates Gigadobbits. * : Caltabactos lends his power to The Lords of Spring to create the Wood Waifs. (Syreene) * : Caltabactos brings in a new species of bird from a different realm entirely. They are called Eroes. * : A gigadobbit is crowned King Dobbit, making him the titled ruler of all dobbits. This confers no special abilities to said dobbit. The Mother * : The Mother makes a large island to rest on, and to provide a stepping point to birth her young. * : The Mother completes and adds to Itja-Rek's exertions to create The Hive. * : The Mother makes Hear Tree forests in some of the larger chambers of the Hive. * : The Mother floods the Hive with small insects of every type imaginable, and some that aren't. Poliphas * : Poliphas raises a pillar of stone out of the ground to get a new perspective on things. * : Poliphas creates Ruudite, an assistant creator, and tasks him to watch Djaf. Ordek * : Ordek changes Giant Ants into Warrior Ants to create conflict within the Hive. * : Ordek likewise changes Giant Centipedes into Warrior Centipedes for the other side of the conflict. * : Ordek creates a massive archipelago that covers the entire world. Though mostly water, Culthet now has a sizeable land area. * : Karak, Ordek and Itja-Rek combine forces to create the Naga. * : Ordek manipulates a selection of Naga into Giant Serpents, in order for the Naga to have something to fear. Aaviz Siliis Grimnit * : Drop one of the Mountains in the Waltzing mountains range into the crater below. * : Forms a river from the north side of the Waltzing Crater to the Ocean to the north. * : The mountain that was dropped regrows plant life.